shoresofwinterfandomcom-20200214-history
Lex Arcanis
The Lex Arcanis is a mage guild for wizards, sorcerers and bards. It was founded by the wizard Kallaisen and his tower outside Frostkeep became the guild hall for the Lex Arcanis. The purpose of the Lex is to organize those that practice the Art for the purpose of greater knowledge and security, as well as help local governments with magical threats. Kallaisen's tower were eventually destroyed and the Lex is now using Nina's old house in Frostkeep as their base of operation. During the time of the Red Star crisis, the Lex Arcanis were involved in a number of quests and events. Among them, constructing the Iron Guardian of Frostkeep, training an army of wizard apprentices and together with Mandis Menthur, searching for Arithmian artefacts to use against the conflict with Tarloc. The Lex Arcanis Goals of the Lex Arcanis *To provide a forum for students of the Art to learn from others more experienced than they. *To provide a pool of apprentices for masters of the Art to aid in the performance of appropriate tasks. *To aid local governments in dealing with magical threats. *To promote the teaching of the Art in a controlled and ordered manner. Structure There are five ranks within the organization roughly based on the skill of a member as well as their service to the guild. A Council of Three, consisting of at least one Master, will see to the administrative needs of the organization as detailed below. Rank will obviously come with privileges as well as responsibilities. The ranks are as follows: *Apprentice *Initiate *Disciple *Adept *Master In order to rise in rank, a member will have to seek out a higher ranking member and ask them for a Test of the Art. This challenge may be as difficult or easy as the higher ranking member wishes to make it. Once a member requests and receives a test from another higher ranking member, they may not receive a test from any other member of the guild. If the member seeking a higher rank objects to the test in any way they may petition the Council of Three to revoke it. They may then seek out another test. The Lex *Self-control and discipline in the practice of the Art is required of all members. *No higher ranking member may refuse a request for tutelage from a lower ranking member. If a request is made, the ranking member may ask for a task in return for the teaching. If the requesting member objects to the severity of the task then they may petition the Council of Three to intervene. *All members will be expected to serve in defence of the Guild. *All members will be expected to come to the Call of the Council in service to the Lords of Tarloc and the Duke of Frostkeep concerning magical threats to their lands. *All serious disputes between members of the Lex Arcanis shall be decided by a magical duel. Objections to the use of a duel to decide an issue may be addressed to the Council of Three. Only frivolous disputes will be grounds to cancel a duel. *The members of the Council of Three will be determined by a challenge to a magical duel. The victor must take the position themselves and may not abdicate the position to another. Requirements for membership Any arcane magic-using class can become a member of the guild. The character must find a member of the guild and request a Test of the Art to attain the rank of Apprentice. The Guild does not require members to have any specific moral code and so characters of any alignment are allowed as long as the member follows the rules. Members of the Lex Arcanis Masters of the Lex: *Kallaisen (Founder of the guild, he has gone missing) *Amir Sarifar (Currently the only Master) *Jullafield Myzel (One of the Masters, resigned) Members: *Alhandra *Caina *Elvorfien Jr'ener (Deceased, also known as Elvera) *Lil (Deceased) *Maron Tannerson *Murick Swiftcloak *Nathan Arniman (Deceased) *Plink the Pixie *Rosaline Banick *Tinde Sallaben *Vanah Serenamus Missing members: *Cussus the Red *Driggy *Kalis Willin *Perry Grenfen Category:Organizations